Bordel
by LesDeuxFollesDeMangas
Summary: Le jour ou Théo s'est assommé avec on ne sais quoi. (Os Aventures, annonce)
1. Trop gentil pour être vrai

Bordel...

 **Petite annonce :** **Normalement, nous sommes 2, 2 sœurs écrivant mille est une connerie sur nos Web Show favoris. Mais, parce qu'il y en a toujours un, l'une de nous deux (pas moi sinon j'écrirai pas.) n'est pas présente pour une durée indéterminée, ce qui nous mets dans l'incapacité d'écrire nos bêtises. Les Os en cours seront donc reportés et en attendant je vous met cet Os (sorti de mon imagination) sur Aventures.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.**

Au bord d'une petite rivière, dont l'eau claire laissait voir les quelques roches résidentes au fond, un archer s'étirait tranquillement. Shinddha , parce que c'était bien lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre, se releva lentement, avec les autres, ils profitaient du calme ambiant pour se reposer un peu. Ils en avaient bien besoin avec tous les trucs qui leur arrivaient en ce moment.

Un oiseau passant au-dessus de sa tête, attirant ainsi son regard, et, durant un infime instant, il aperçut 2 yeux dans le feuillage d'un pommier. Les deux globes oculaires noirs de l'animal aérien résidant sur une branche du pommier furent bien vite oubliés quand les iris bleus de l'archer tombèrent sur une pomme aussi rouge que les feuilles d'un arbre en automne. Comme hypnotisé par ce fruit que le demi-élémentaire appréciait tout particulièrement, ce dernier attrapa, après s'être rapidement avancé, une branche plutôt basse et s'y hissa avec facilité. Shin continua de grimper jusqu'au fruit tant apprécié, quand il fut à bonne hauteur pour attraper la pomme en levant juste le bras, il la cueillit et mordit à pleines dents dedans.

C'est donc tranquillement assit sur sa branche et une pomme à moitié mangée en mains que notre héro distingua, parmi les chants d'oiseaux, le flot continu de l'eau « sautillant » joyeusement dans son lit et le bruissement des feuillages, les voix de Grunlek et Bob. Il entendait sans comprendre les mots prononcés par ses amis, en même temps avec la distance le séparant du camp établi un peu plus tôt, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ayant fini sa pomme, le demi-élémentaire d'eau entreprit d'en ramener quelques-unes au camp, pour qu'il puisse les manger devant les flammes réchauffantes du feu le soir même, en voyant les autres fruits semblables à la première pomme qu'il avait dévorée quelques secondes avant. Il venait de descendre du pommier et il se dirigeait tranquillement vers ses amis, les bras chargés de pommes bien rouges, quand il entendit un cri suivit d'un fracas assourdissant. Ni une, ni deux, il laissa tomber ses pommes -qu'il se promit de revenir cherchée s'ils n'étaient pas forcés de fuir avec les autres- et courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait, usant même de sa rapidité d'élémentaire, pour arriver au camp. Rapidement, il attrapa une branche pour s'en servir afin d'éviter les ronces jonchant le sol en sautant par-dessus, il se réceptionna parfaitement sur ses deux pieds faisant ainsi une entrée magistrale.

Sous ses yeux, Bob s'énervait devant le corps de Théo, allonger sur le sol, tiré par un Grunlek paraissant calme. Le paladin semblait dormir d'un profond sommeil, pourquoi Bob ronchonnait donc ?

Shin fit quelques pas, attirant le regard énervé du pyromage qui s'approcha de lui d'une démarche montrant parfaitement son énervement.

-''Te voilà ! Où était tu donc ?!''

Shin ne lui répondit pas, ne voulant pas agavé la situation en se disputant avec le demi-démon, à la place il fixa Grunlek tirer Théo sur sa couchette.

-''Que s'est-il passé ?''

Demanda-t-il après un cours silence.

-''Théo s'est assommé ! Cet abruti a réussi, par je n'sais quel moyen, à s'effondrer ! C'est Grun' qui l'a retrouvé près du camp en entendant un hennissement de Lumière suivit d'un grand fracas.''

Le demi-élémentaire ne rétorqua pas, n'ayant rien à ajouter, il préféra se diriger vers le nain et l'aider à installer correctement l'inquisiteur.

-''Merci Shin, c'est qu'il est lourd normalement, mais avec son armure c'est pire.''

s'exclama Grunlek en s'asseyant aux côtés du paladin assommé légèrement essoufflé.

-''Logique.''

Répondit l'archer d'une voix amusée qui laissait deviner le sourire de ce dernier.

-''Bob t'a expliqué ?

-Oui, même si je n'ai pas tout comprit.

-Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas moi-même comment cet idiot a pu s'assommer.''

Le nain désigna Théo d'un bref mouvement de tête.

-''Et nous allons devoir attendre son réveille avant de pouvoir partir...''

Termina-t-il en soupirant.

Encore une fois, Shin resta muet.

\- ... ..-

Bob s'était calmé et, était en train de lire les parchemins qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les ruines d'un ancien château abandonné quand le paladin de la lumière s'agita signe de son proche réveille. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé prévint donc Grunlek, affairé au repas du soir, et Shin, mangeant une pomme qu'il était retourné chercher plutôt. Les 3 amis regardèrent Théo papillonner des yeux, pour s'accoutumer à la lumière ambiante, et se relever avant de se rendre compte de leur présence.

-''Mes amis !''

Sourit-il en passant une main sur la bosse qui s'était formée sur le haut de son crâne.

-''Pourquoi me fixez-vous ainsi ?''

Les dits ''amis'' du paladin se lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension, Théo ne leur parlait pas comme ça habituellement. En fait, les 3, aventuriers s'attendaient plus à entendre : ''Putain, qu'est-ce c'est passé ? Et qu'est-ce vous foutez là a me regarder comme des cons ?!'' qu'un ''Mes amis'' venant de l'inquisiteur. Bob fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur le front de Théo et l'autre sur le sien, le paladin le regarda faire sans comprendre puis le mage retira sa main avant d'hocher négativement la tête en direction des deux autres qui le fixaient intensément en attente d'un verdict. Non, cet idiot n'avait pas de fièvre, il ne délirait donc pas.

-''Tu vas bien ?''

Questionna le Nain.

-''Très bien, j'irai même un peu mieux si je n'avais pas horriblement mal à la tête. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer cette bosse par ailleurs ?''

Encore une fois, nos amis s'attendaient plus à entendre ''Tu veux que ça aille comment avec un putain de mal de crâne à la con ?! Et pis c'est quoi cette bosse-là hein ?!'' venant du paladin. Sous les yeux de ce dernier, les trois autres s'éloignèrent un peu pour former un cercle.

-''D'accord, je crois qu'on est mal là, très mal.''

Murmura Bob.

-''Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Théo s'est décidé à être poli, c'est bien non ?''

Répondit Shin sur le même ton que son ami.

-''Non, c'est louche. TRES louche venant de Théo.

-Arrête donc tes foutaises Bob, peut-être que Shin a raison est que Théo a décidé d'être poli est joyeux.

-Arrête Grun' tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Pourtant ça se déroule là.

-Je veux dire que-

-De quoi vous parlez ?''

Bob, Shin et Grunlek sursautèrent et se tournèrent tous les 3 vers Théo qui se tenait à quelques centimètres d'eux avec un air interloqué sur le visage

-''T-Théo ! Tu devrais rester allonger, tu le sais ça ?''

S'empressa d'articuler Bob.

-''Comme tu veux, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je me porte très bien mis à part cette céphalée.''

Répondit le paladin en retournant s'asseoir sur sa couchette.

Shin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il ne voulait -ou avait du mal- à croire ce qui se passait.

-''Théo vient de t'obéir sans te hurler mille est une promesse de mort...''

Chuchota assez fort l'archer complètement dérouté.

-''Je t'avais dit qu'on était mal, je crois bien que le coup qu'il s'est pris lui a retourné le cerveau...

-Je trouve ça pas si mal.''

Les regards du demi-démon et du demi-élémentaire se tournèrent vers le nain.

-''Bah oui, au moins comme ça il arrêtera de juré a tout bout de champ et il ne protestera plus en nous menaçant.

-Je sais pas si c'est mieux comme ça...''

Soupira Bob.

\- ... ..-

Les quatre aventuriers s'étaient réuni autour du feu que Bob avait allumé pour manger ce que Grunlek avait préparé. Le silence régnait entre eux, chacun n'avait pas envie de discuter, ils préféraient remplir leurs estomacs qui criaient famine un peu plutôt. Le bruit de mastication, de couverts, des flammes crépitant, du tissu se froissant, des feuillages « dansant » dans le vent, des hiboux chantant, des battements d'ailes de certains oiseaux nocturnes, et de bien d'autres choses emplissant la forêt résonnaient dans les oreilles de nos héros. Grunlek, Bob et Shin en avait déjà marre de ce Théo, il voulait sans cesse rendre service, il restait constamment courtois et il priait son Dieu tout le reste du temps. En fait, c'est pas qu'il en avait marre, non, c'est qu'il étaient tellement habitués aux râlements de Théo, à ses jurons, son ego surdimensionné, ses menaces et sa fierté, que ce Théo-ci leur faisaient presque peur.

Après avoir fini leur repas, une conversation s'engagea entre les aventuriers et ce n'est que quand Shin commença à bailler qu'ils prirent la décision d'aller se coucher. Mais avant Théo proposa aux autres de prier pour la suite de leurs Aventures.

-''As-tu déjà vu un démon prier ?''

S'amusa Bob

\- '' Ne pas. ''

Avait sourit Théo

-''Eh bien les demi-démons c'est pareil.

-Il y a un commencement à tout ! Aller Bob.

-Non merci.

-Bon bah Grunlek ?

-Nous n'avons pas le même dieu Théo.

-Et alors ?''

Le nain se contenta de sourire et de lui répondre qu'il allait se coucher.

\- '' Shin? '

/Boum/

Le corps de Théo s'effondra sur le sol, assommé. Shin déposa le récipient en métal qu'il avait dans les mains et s'étira sous les yeux écarquillés de Bob et Grunlek.

-''Désoler les mecs, il commençait à me faire flipper.''

L'archer se coucha et lança un : ''Bonne nuit''. Les deux autres soupirèrent après avoir échangé un regard exaspéré.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **À une prochaine.**


	2. réveil

Bordel (mini-suite)

 **Merci pour toutes ses gentilles reviews ! ^^**

 **Sur la demande de NightmareDragon voici-ci une mini-suite, bonne lecture ;)**

 _''Tu crois qu'il va être en colère contre Shin ?''_

 _ **S** oupir._

 _''Sûr est certain...''_

 _ **H** ululements des hiboux_

 _-''Je sens que ça va hyper bien ce passé demain...''_

 _ **I** ronie palpable._

 _-''J'espère en tout cas qu'il n'y aura pas de blessé grave...''_

 _ **N** ervosité._

 _-''J'espère aussi, en attendant je vais dormir. Bon tour de garde !''_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Grunlek était assit face aux flammes crépitantes que son ami mage avait allumées dans la soirée, surveillant les horizons aux côtés d'Eden qu'il caressait affectueusement, il attendait tranquillement que son tour de garde se termine pour qu'il puisse réveiller Shin et dormir à son tour. Tiens, en parlant de Shin se dernier ronflait à quelques mètres de lui, confortablement emmitouflé dans ses couvertures arborant des couleurs similaires à ses vêtements, il avait l'air en plein milieu d'un rêve merveilleux sans doute emplis de pommes bien vertes et juteuses. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, il vit Bob, lui aussi dormant enroulé dans des couvertures au rouge flamboyant, et Théo, allongé sur sa couchette encore en armure de plate complète seulement couvert d'une espèce de drap très fin. En voyant le paladin ainsi, le nain se remémora les événements de la journée et instantanément ses yeux dérivèrent vers le demi-élémentaire toujours endormi, il soupira et finit par se lever histoire de refaire un petit tour autour du camp pour vérifier les horizons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le soleil brillait au loin derrière les plus hauts arbres de la forêt pendant que Grunlek, Bob et Shin s'affairaient déjà à leurs activités quotidiennes.

-''Dit Grun', t'as besoin de ce... « truc » pour ta recette ?

-Oui Shin, repose là où tu le là trouvé s'il te plaît.

-D'accord...

-Hey Shin ! Il y a un puits pas loin, fait attention à ne pas tomber dedans hein !

-Ahah, très drôle Bob, c'est pas bien de se moquer des autres comme ça !

-Je suis sérieux.''

Les mots, les phrases s'enchaînaient entre ses trois compagnons, chacun demandant à un autre quelque chose, l'un allant de son petit commentaire moqueur, l'autre d'une pique bien placée... Une certaine bonne humeur s'était installée et rien n'aurait pu la faire partir, rien sauf peut-être un grincement d'armure de l'église de la lumière provenant de la couchette d'un dénommé ''Théo de Silverberg''. Les trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur une seule est unique personne, le paladin assommé la veille.

-''Oh la vache... J'ai l'impression qu'un cheval m'est tombé dessus...''

S'exclama l'inquisiteur, plaquant ses deux mains sur son crâne. Lançant un regard en direction de ses amis, il se releva en position assise sur ses couvertures.

-''Que s'est-il passé ?...''

Les trois autres se regardèrent, Bob fut le premier à rediriger son attention sur Théo.

-''Ça va être long...''

Soupira-t-il

-.-.-. ès un interrogatoire forcé de Bob.-.-.-.-.

-''SHIIIIIIN ! RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI !''

L'archer sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à un tel cri.

-''Cours Shinddha, cours. Vite et très loin de préférence.''

Lui murmura Grunlek face à lui.

Théo apparût alors dans son champ de vision, une mine enragée sur le visage, son bouclier à la main il était déterminé à attraper Shin et lui montrer ce que c'était que de se faire assommer avec un bouclier de l'inquisition. Ni une, ni deux le demi-élémentaire se leva et partit en courant bien vite imité par son « ami » paladin.

-''J'VAIS T'APPRENDRE A ASSOMMER LES GENS MOI ! À CAUSE DE TOI J'AI UNE PUTAIN DE BOSSE SUR LA TÊTE !

-MAIS TU ME FAISAIT FLIPPER !''

Observant cela d'un œil exaspéré, Grunlek caressa le pelage doux de la louve assise à ses côtés.

Ne pourrait-il jamais avoir un jour de repos sans qu'ils essaient de s'étriper ?


End file.
